1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hinge assembly for use with marina floats and, more particularly, is concerned with a hinge assembly for connecting a finger slip to a main run of a marina.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, marinas have been constructed to provide a series of floating docks or finger slips extending outwardly away from shore, to which boats may be moored. The finger slips are usually attached to a perpendicular main dock sometimes called a main run which runs parallel with the shoreline. Alternatively, the finger slips may be attached directly to shore, to a sea wall or to any other suitable base. In some cases finger slips can extend for forty feet or more from the main run. This perpendicular extension of finger slips creates significant lateral stresses at the end of the finger slip caused by collisions with a docking boat, wind action, boat wash, wave action and the like.
Because finger slips extend out and float on water they are also subject to vertical movement as water level changes due to wave action. Wave action can be particularly severe when caused by storms, boat wash or winds. In order to prevent this constant wave action from damaging the finger slip, the finger slip is usually hingedly attached to the main run permitting the finger slip to move upwardly and downwardly with the wave action.
A variety of methods have been provided for hingedly connecting a finger slip to a main run or to a base such as adjacent land. One common method is by means of a steel hinge pin passing through conventional brackets. The hinge pin extends from one side to the other side of the finger slip and is held in place by brackets attached to opposite sides of the end of a finger slip adjacent the main run. Such a hinge pin generally requires replacement every one or two years, due to corrosion and frictional wear. As well, a conventional hinge pin may become damaged through bending caused by wave action or by a collision with a boat. Conventional hinge pins must be replaced from time to time because of such bending which can cause the hinge to become inoperable. If this condition is not quickly repaired severe damage to the finger slip can result because the finger slip is unable to move up and down with the wave action. In an extreme situation the damage to the finger slip can be so severe as to break the hinge pin causing the finger slip to become dislodged from the main run or land. In addition, such a hinge pin does not provide lateral resiliency to absorb lateral movement on the finger slip.